


Blink And You'll Miss It

by StarboyShippingHell



Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hook-Up, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboyShippingHell/pseuds/StarboyShippingHell
Summary: Connor and Nines meet up in the DPD bathroom.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Starboy's RK1700 December Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040877
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	Blink And You'll Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and second prompt combined for RK17cember (and also my first attempt at writing a fic so please be kind) Enjoy!

If anyone were to notice it starts with the LEDs, a blink that any human or unobservant android would miss every day around the same time. Most of the time Connor initiates it, he glances over to Nines and from across the room and their LEDs blink in quick succession as a message goes from one brilliant computer mind to another. 

“Bathroom, 15 minutes”

They are completely composed for the 15 minutes, both figuring out a way to wrap up their current task in order to move onto the real mission, each other. 

After they’ve gotten themselves away is when the fun begins though, the reason for the message. The secret they share in little meetings whenever there’s a chance. Two androids passing notes between their desks without anyone the wiser to their devious acts. Connor pulling Nines by an interlocked finger that connecting them, preconstruction of what they want to do to each other playing along the edge of their vision. Connor lets out a giggle that sounds so human and Nines hums mechanical along with him as they stumble into a stall.

Connor isn’t slow with it, he doesn’t need to take his time or worry about foreplay with Nines. His partner is just as eager as him, meticulously unbuttoning Connor’s white shirt and untucking it from his pants, pushing him into the unsteady wall, listening to the way it groans against the combined weight of the two. Another human-like sound of excitement escapes Connor’s lips as he’s lifted and held by the strength of his partner alone, his pants already halfway down his thighs. 

Just as quickly as they were slotted together Nines is inside Connor, one rough thrust up without any prep necessary that has the smaller android covering his mouth to muffle a scream. There’s no pain, just burning pleasure surging through his core as his sensors adjust to the sudden intrusion. Nines wait just a second for Connor’s LED to return to yellow before he starts moving, both trying their best to not make too much noise and keep their senses aware enough of the footsteps outside in the DPD halls. It’s rough and fast and with a force that would break human bones and should most definitely get them discovered but it doesn’t. 

They finish just like any other encounter, checking each other over for any imperfections in their appearances before walking out both unphased. There is no real interaction outside work formalities until the next time one of their LEDs blinks for just a moment and they meet up in secret again.


End file.
